


The Ballad of Chad and Kayla

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: CW RPF AU
Genre: Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Chad is an asshole and gets under Kayla's skin.  She doesn't know why she keeps running into him everywhere, but she thinks that someone somewhere doesn't like her.  So one night that all changes.





	The Ballad of Chad and Kayla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



> My wifey came to me and asked me to write her a story about her and Chad. At first I had said no because I don't write Chad Michael Murray very well. Well the muse decided to run with it and this is what she came up with. *Damn plot bunnies*
> 
> So comments and Kudos are appreciated
> 
> HAPPY READING!!!

 The Ballad of Chad and Kayla

  
  


The first time Kayla met Chad it wasn’t a friendly meeting.  Kayla was in line at the local coffee shop and he had cut in front of her because she wasn’t paying attention and looking at her phone reading a text from her best friend Mel.

 

Kayla looks up and sees him standing in front of her and she knows he wasn’t there before.  She taps him on the shoulder and he ignores her.

 

“Hey asshole, back of the line.” Kayla shouts.

 

Chad stands there facing forward not turning around to her.  Kayla taps him again and he finally turns to look at her. 

 

“I said back of the line, you just cut in front of me you ass!” Kayla shouts.

 

“Well, if you weren’t on your damn phone and were paying attention then you would be getting your fucking coffee by now wouldn’t you.” Chad says smirking.

 

“Oh you asshole, it was a very important text.” Kayla says gritting her teeth.

 

“I am so sure it was.” Chad says rolling his eyes.

 

Kayla mumbles under her breath after Chad turns to face the counter to place his order.   She finally gets to the counter seething as the man is on the end of the counter smirking at her.  She places her order and then rolls her eyes when she has to go stand by him to wait for her coffee.  She takes out her phone and sends a quick text to Mel.

 

_ K: Fucking asshole _ _   
_ _   
_ __ M: ?

 

_ K: I was reading a text from you and this fucking asshole cuts in front of me and when I called him on it he becomes an ass and he is just an ass! _

 

_ M: wow really, what an asshole _ _   
_ _   
_ __ K: IKR

_ K: and now I have to stand next to him while I wait for my damn coffee. _

 

_ M: Oh shit that sucks _

 

_ K: Yeah tell me about it _

 

Kayla feels someone is watching her and she looks up to see he is standing there reading her conversation.

 

“Really, ever heard of privacy?” She asks furiated 

 

“I guess I am just a fucking asshole.” He says as he winks at her.

 

“Fucking asshole.” She says as she grabs her coffee and storms out of the store. 

  
  


The second encounter happened when Kayla she was shopping for some groceries.  She was headed to the check out lane when he pulled his cart in front of hers. 

 

“Really, you again!” Kayla shouts realizing who it is.

 

He turns around looking at her like he hasn’t seen her before.  

 

“I’m sorry do I know you?” He asks.

 

“You should you cut in front of me at the coffee shop a couple days ago, and now here, what do you get off on doing things like this?” Kayla says fuming

 

“Oh yeah, I have a hard on right now.” He says sarcastically. 

 

She doesn’t what possessed her but she actually looks at his crotch.  He sees her eyes flick down and he chuckles. She blushes then mumbles something he can’t make out then heads to another line.  

 

A few more times they ran into each other and of course he was always an asshole and she was wondering what she did wrong to keep bumping into this man.  One day while they were waiting on their coffee she caught a glimpse of his name that was written on his coffee when they handed to him. She immediately grabs her phone to text Mel.

 

_ K:  I found out the asshole’s name!!! _

 

_ M: oh?  Do tell _ _   
_ _   
_ __ K: His name is Chad

 

_ M: So asshole has a name _

 

_ K: Yeah, but you know he is kinda cute for an ass. _

 

_ M: ……. _

 

_ K: I know I know...oh shit he is looking at me...fuck he just winked, now he is walking out the door.  AGHHHHH why does he have to be such a cute asshole!!! _

 

_ M: Calm down, and breathe….what is going on with you. _

 

_ K: IDK!!   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ M: SMH _ _   
_ __   
Kayla grabs her coffee, shaking her head, she walks out of the coffee shop.

  
  


Later that night she is on the couch watching Arrow when loud music comes on from the upstairs apartment.  

 

“Didn’t an old couple live up there?” She asks herself.

 

She sighs and pauses the tv to go search for her broom.  She grabs it and bangs on the ceiling to inform the upstairs noise maker to stop.  It keeps on going and she bangs on the ceiling again. When that doesn’t work she growls and throws the broom down, puts on her shoes and heads upstairs to confront the noisy neighbor.  She bangs on the door and when it opens her jaw drops due to Chad being on the other side.

 

“Oh it’s you...how do you know where I live?” He asks.

 

Kayla stands there staring because Chad is only in a towel.  Her eyes roam over his body with his chiseled abs and his left pec bouncing.  She blushes, opens her mouth then closes it and when nothing comes out she turns and walks away leaving Chad laughing as he shuts the door. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Kayla asks herself

 

“Wait, no this is bullshit!” Kayla says as she stomps back to his door.

 

She pounds on the door again, and again Chad opens the door wearing boxers this time and Kayla gasps.  The front of the boxers has an opening that is open just a little and she can see quite a bit. Chad smirks when he notices what she is staring at.

 

“You like what you see?” Chad says smirking.

 

That pulls Kayla out of her trance so to speak, “You know what…” She starts to say when Chad grabs her and pulls her into his apartment.  Kayla gasps when Chad has her pinned against the wall with both hands on either side of her head.

 

“Well, I’m listening….Kayla.” Chad whispers.

 

“How do you know my name.” Kayla asks in a whispered voice.

 

“Well, your friend Mel said it a couple of times when you two were texting.” He replies.

 

“You ass…” Kayla starts to say but Chad has attacked her lips kissing them feverishly. 

 

He reaches down and lowers her pants, making them pool on the floor around her feet.  Chad then lifts her shirt up just a bit so he can kiss his way down to her breasts. She moans as he nibbles and sucks on her left nipple while his right thumb and index finger tweeks the right one.  

 

“Chad.” She moans.

 

He lifts his head up smiling, “You like that baby?” 

 

Her breath hitches at the endearment and wonders briefly if they could actually make it as a couple.  Probably not, they would be at each other's throats the whole time. 

 

That thought quickly goes away when he reaches down and starts playing with her clit.  

 

“OH FUCK!” She cries out. 

 

Chad abruptly lifts her legs and she wraps them around his waist.  He walks her into his bedroom and lays her down on the bed. He kisses her passionately before trailing kisses down to her breasts again then goes lower to her stomach then lower still when he reaches her clit he gives it a nice long lick.  

 

“SHIT! Oh god oh god oh god” She chants as he sucks, licks and nibbles on her clit.  

 

“Don’t stop Chad, please don’t stop!” She begs.

 

He continues his assault on her clit and she can feel herself climbing higher and higher until she finally comes hard crying out his name.   Chad comes up licking his lips and she has never seen something so sexy before in her life. Chad lowers his boxers and tosses them across the room.  She lifts her head just as he starts to open up a condom. 

 

“Oh god he’s so big.” She thinks.

 

Chad crawls back onto the bed and lines up his cock to her opening.  She gasps as he slowly makes his way inside her. She feels so full by the time he is all the way inside her and then he starts moving.

 

“Oh shit he is going to kill me.” She thinks.

 

“You’re so tight baby, it feels so fucking good on my cock.” He whispers. 

 

“Shit...shit...shit.” She repeats

 

He starts to pick up the pace thrusting harder and harder.  She is clinging onto the sheets for dear life as her hips match his thrusts.  

 

“Fuck baby, feels so good.” Chad growls.

 

“Fuck, oh fuck, harder, please fuck me harder.” Kayla cries out.

 

Chad pulls out and flips Kayla over so she is on her hands and knees and slams into fucking her hard and fast.  

 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” She shouts.

Her orgasm comes out of nowhere and she comes so hard she can see stars as she screams out Chad’s name.  He pounds into her a few more times finding his own release. 

 

“Oh shit!” Chad says pulling off the condom, tying it in a knot and tossing it into the trash can.  

 

Kayla lays there for a few moments until Chad comes up behind her and smacks her ass making her yelp.  She turns around and sits up looking at him expectantly because she doesn’t know what to say right now.  

 

“So, ummm, you wanna go out sometime?” Chad asks running his hand through his hair.  

 

“Yeah, we can do that, where do you want to go?” She asks hopeful.

 

“Dinner, maybe some coffee, then maybe back here for some “talking” .” Chad says using air quotes when he says talking.

 

Kayla laughs, “So basically we did this all backwards you realize.” 

 

“Yeah, but at least we know it won’t be awkward when it happens again.” Chad replies.

 

Kayla’s heart skips a beat knowing that there will be more of this.  

 

“So what do you want to do now?” She asks.

 

Chad looks around, “How about round two?” 

  
  


THE END


End file.
